


Let's Get One Thing Straight:

by Wise_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Wise_Ravenclaw
Summary: I'm not





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on fanfiction.net, but I decided to moved from fanfiction.net to AO3 so I'm uploading my works from there to here. This is my first fic I'm uploading here. It's not the first fic I ever wrote, but this fic is important to me as it helped me come out a bit more.  
> For context, this at the start of the school year and all of chapter 1 is Charlie's thoughts

**Charlie's POV:**

Let's get one thing straight: I'm not.

My hair is as straight as me. Get it? Because it isn't.

I got my sexuality test back. I aced it. Tonks? I need to tell you something. I'm asexual.

I wish I were better with words. I'm planning on coming out to my best friend, Tonks, but I don't know what to say. I need to come out to Tonks. If I keep this bottled up any longer, I'll explode. But what if the truth makes her hate me? What if she thinks I'm a freak? I can't tell her. Maybe if I just act normal. Maybe if I just act straight, she won't be suspicious. She doesn't need to know. Nobody needs to know. If I don't tell her, she won't know.

But she's my best friend. She might think something is up. What if she thinks I hate her?

She wouldn't think that. Would she?

I'm going to do it. I'm going to come out to her...Tomorrow.

I'm such a bonehead. I've been telling myself that for a couple weeks. I wanted to tell her as soon as school started, but I kept chickening out.

I need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. When I start a fic it'll usually be short, but as it progresses it will usually get longer.  
> Please don't leave any hate/flames/criticism/rude remarks on this fic. It's a very important fic with a lot of value to me.  
> I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
